


5 times Peter and MJ are interrupted

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute, F/M, Horny Teenagers, MJ and Peter are horny little shits, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: And one time they interrupt
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: MJ and Peter's love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	5 times Peter and MJ are interrupted

**1\. Natasha Romanoff**

MJ wasn't the one to care for physical affection showing, but when she was in a mood she was in a mood. So there, in Peter's room at the compound in his bed, making their essay for history she felt the urge to start kissing him, they were pretty close so it wasn't that hard for her to bring her lips to his neck.

-MJ- he whispered- We need to finish this.

-Come on we can finish later- MJ said taking the papers from his hand and leaving them in the floor with their books, her lips found his quickly after that, MJ's legs went to the sides of Peter's lap, with her sitting on it. Peter's hands instantly went to her back for support and for pulling her closer, her hands went to take off his shirt, feeling his abs against her hand when she caressed them. Dam he was hot, a moan left her mouth when Peter bit her lip and then went to kiss her neck, her eyes closing as a reflect to the pleasure. Then the door opened suddenly.

-Peter are you....Oh my god- Natasha stood in the door way, Peter rushed to put his shirt back on

-Nat!! You've heard of knocking?- Peter asked, MJ was totally blushing and trying not to make eye contact with the assassin

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry- Natasha said- Friday said your heart rate was elevated, I thought you were hurting, or in trouble

-Friday!!

-Sorry Mini-Boss- Friday said- But you didn't activate the privacy protocol, I have to report when you are in distress

-Be happy that it was me who walked on you two, because If it had been Tony this would have had a totally different conversation- Natasha said smirking- I leave you two to it. Use protection

-Nat!- Peter said blushing when she closed the door- I'm dead

MJ laughed

-Come on she's not going to tell on you- MJ said

-You sound convinced

-I am- MJ said

-We should have just done the stupid essay- Peter said sitting in the bed again

-You saying that you preferred the essay to get laid?- MJ said raising a brow

-I didn't say that

-You did

-No, I said, it was not the moment

-Because you wanted to do the essay

**2\. Bucky Barns**

-Shhhh- Peter said laughing while him and MJ arrived to the pool in the top of Stark's tower. It was past midnight so everyone was sleeping and Peter didn0t want to wake anyone up, but it was hard with how dorky his girlfriend was being tonight, maybe it had to do with the beers they stole from the fridge- You will get us caught

-We don't want that- MJ said getting close to him and kissing him- Now get in the pool Spider-man

-I don't have a swimsuit

-I don't have it either- MJ said, she was wearing one of Peter's shirts, she took it off revealing and set of white bra and panties

-Cute- Peter said with a grin, MJ walked to the pool side and locked eyes with him over her shoulder and went into the pool shortly after

-Oh my god this is amazing- MJ said closing her eyes- It's warm

Peter took off his clothes too and went to the pool with her

-This is awesome- Peter said, MJ surrounded his hips with her legs and his neck with her arms, their lips connecting instantly. The warm water relaxing both of their bodies- I love you

-I love you too- MJ said into his lips, her wet hair falling into her shoulders while the moon was their only light in the rooftop of the tower.

-You guys couldn't sleep?- Someone behind them said, the two of them separated abruptly, only to see Bucky sitting in the pool side, his foot inside the pool.

-You almost gave me a heart attack- MJ said

-Sorry guys- Bucky said-I couldn't sleep and I thought swimming would tire me up

-Uhhh, same- Peter said

-You guys are cute- Bucky said

-Thank you?- MJ said a little confused

**3.Shuri**

-We shouldn't do this here Pete- MJ said, they were in Wakanda for the king's birthday, it was late to be honest but Peter offered to show her the lab, on thing led to another and they were making out in top of one of the tables

-Shhhh- Peter said, his lips going to her neck- You look so sexy- his eyes were almost black, filled with lust and need, Peter's hands went to her butt caressing it, MJ bit his lip making Peter moan into her lips.

-You're such an exhibitionist Peter Parker- MJ said smiling into the kiss, Peter sat her in the table, and MJ's hands went instantly to the belt in his pants, unbuttoning it and Peter's hands climbed up her thighs till her reached her underwear- Mhhm 

-Seriously guys? In front of my salad?- Shuri asked from the door, Peter took off his hands of MJ's body and she jump off the table- You guys are disgusting

-It's not what is seems- Peter tried

-So you weren't going to fuck in top of my very expensive ultimate tech table?- Shuri asked 

-Okay maybe it's a little like it seems- Peter said- Sorry?

-You are not- Shuri said- But that's okay, there are rooms you know?

-Yeah maybe we should go there- MJ offered putting her dress in it's place

-And be quiet for gods shake- Shuri added

**4.Loki**

-You're really sure we're alone?- MJ asked, her hands giving a massage to Peter's shoulders while leaving kisses

-Really really sure- Peter said smiling down to his book, MJ was on top of his bed giving him the massage and he was sitting on the floor, his back leaning on the side of the bed

-Mhh good- MJ said, her kisses going from her shoulder to his neck- You're extremely hot today

Peter smiled at her words

-Why thank you Miss Jones- Peter said- Want to join me in a shower?

-Sounds amazing- MJ said getting out of the bed, and taking her shirt off- You coming or no?

-Yeah yeah- Peter said taking off his shirt too, they were soon under the hot water kissing like their life depended on it

-I'm so stressed with the finals- MJ said in his ears-I want you to fuck me Peter

-You're not going to hear me complain- Peter said biting softly her ear- I read that sex it's a great stress relive

-You needed to read it to know it- MJ asked smiling- Cute

Peter smirked.

-Man of spiders are you in there?

-Loki- Peter said with wide eyes, no one could see them from the outside of the shower because there was a curtain

-I thought you said there wasn't anyone in the tower- MJ whispered

-That's what I thought- Peter said- Loki I'm in the shower!!!

-Can I come in?!

-Wha...No no no no Loki no- peter said- That's weird we don't do that here!!!

It took everything in MJ not to laugh

-Not in the shower Peter! In the bathroom- Loki said rolling his eyes, Peter seemed to think but MJ nodded

-Okay- Peter said

-Oh my god, it's so hot in here, you're going to burn your skin- Loki said sitting in the toilet

-What are you doing here? When did you came?

-Just now- Loki said- My brother is driving me up the wall, I needed to get out of Asgard

-Yeah- Peter said rolling his eyes, he was horny and obviously he was just cock-blocked- Why don't you wait for me outside I'll get out in a moment

-Sure man of Spiders- Loki said- I'l wait for you in the kitchen- he added leaving

-I'm sorry babe- Peter said kissing MJ a few times- You shower, I'll go hear what he has to say, I'll make it up to you

-I sure hope you do Parker- MJ said smiling

**5.** **Tony Stark + Pepper Potts**

-Give me the remote dumb ass- MJ said laughing, Peter and her were in the couch each one in one side, facing each other only their legs tangled and covered by a blanket

-Give me a kiss first- Peter said

-I don't want to- MJ said taking her tongue out, Peter approached her and bit her tongue- You're so rough, ow

Peter smiled, MJ tried to hit him and him with his spider reflexes, pulled her in top of him while she laughed.

-You're so cute- Peter said kissing her nose and then her lips, she giggled and pulled apart hitting his chest

-I don't want to kiss you loser- MJ said

-You're sure?- Peter asked with a smirk, his hands tracing her body till her lower back and kissing her neck making a moan escape her lips.

-Maybe just a little bit- MJ said, now it was her who kissed his lips- Great now I want to have sex, but I also want to see the fucking film

-I'm me and you're you- Peter said- We can do both

-Sounds like a plan Spider-man- MJ said smiling 

-Peter we're back!!!- Tony said

-You have to be kidding me- Peter said closing his eyes and putting his head in MJ's chest while her caressed his hair and laughed

-We can continue later, you remember my parents are in Berlin- MJ said smiling

-What are you two doing still in the couch?- Pepper asked when she entered the living room

-Mom we're on vacation- Peter protested into MJ's neck

-And? You could do something productive with your life- Pepper said- I can't believe I'm going to say this but, get you're butt up and go to the work shop or something

-Mooooom- Peter said- I don't want to

-What are you?- MJ asked- 4?

-Yeah- Peter said hugging her closer

-Kid, you're not doing any favor to yourself- Tony said

-Okay okay- Peter said getting up from the couch- You two are no fun, You coming M? 

-Yeah sure- MJ said getting up from the couch and going to the workshop 

-I'm spending tonight at MJ's- Peter said before following her- Her parents are away in businesses and I don't want her alone

-Sure- Tony said- But no funny business no need for spider babies just yet

-Dad!!!!- Peter said.

**+1**

-I'm not dressing up as Rey, that's just sickening sweet- MJ said entering the elevator in the Stark's tower

-But I want to go as Kylo Ren- Peter said at her side

-The go as Kylo Ren- MJ said- Why do I have to go as Rey?

-Because I want to go with a couple costume- Peter insisted

-You're so annoying- MJ said rolling her eyes- If I do it I expect at least for you to give me 3 orgasms 

-Sounds like a good deal to me- Peter said smirking- Want to close it with a kiss?

-You're a loser- MJ said smiling, the doors in the elevator opened leaving them in the compound floor

-What do you prefer, lucky charms or hot chocolate?- Peter ask throwing the keys to their place 

-I can't believe my boyfriend is actually asking me that question- MJ said faking offense, they both went into the kitchen and Peter instantly covered MJ's eyes and his own

-Guys!!!!!!- Peter said- Seriously?! In the kitchen?!

Pepper was bright red, not that they would see.

-Oh my god- she said- You two are early!

-It was cold outside- Peter said making MJ laugh at the scene- We wanted hot chocolate

-I'm not saying sorry- Tony said- You say sorry, you just interrupted us

-Do you want me to enumerate the times you've interrupted me?- Peter asked

-Okay, I think we should drop this conversation- MJ said- Peter let's just go to you're room and order some food


End file.
